Run Gilligan Run
by tomboy author
Summary: A MAG one shot. Whenever Gilligan runs away Mary Ann will always go and find him.


**Run Gilligan Run:**

"I can't believe it Gilligan how could you?"

"You've done it again."

"My gosh boy how could you?"

"Gilligan you klutz."

"You bumbling idiot Gilligan."

"Gilligan."

"Gilligan."

"Gilligan."

Poor Gilligan had just unintentionaly messed up yet another rescue atempt, and as you can guess most of the castaways were quite angry with him. Poor Gilligan stood there listening to his fellow castaways yell at him. Gilligan hadn't meant to stuff it up, he never does, it was just his nasty habbit of falling into trouble. It had been an accident but ofcourse none of the fellow castaways cared about that. All they knew was that another rescue attempt had been ruined by the first mate again.

Deciding that he couldn't take anymore of the yelling Gilligan did what he always did when he found himsef in a situation he didn't want to be in...he ran.

He ran and he ran and he ran. He was sick of being a pest, a failure, a klutz, an idiot and a fool. All those names that he had been called kept running through his head as he ran through the jungle. He didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get away. Branches scratched him, roots tried to trip him and vines tried to snag him, but he just kept running. Whenever there was a threat of head hunters he ran, whenever the Skipper was really angry with him he ran and when Ginger was getting a little too close and personal he ran. And once again he was running, running away seemed to be all he could do.

…...

Mean while back at camp.

"Now wheres the boy ran off to?" asked the enraged Mr Howell.

"Don't worry about him, he'll come back when he's hungry and if he gets down on his knees and begs we might even give him some." Replied the Skipper with a scowell in Gilligan's general direction.

"Ha serves him right, after yet another mess up, I mean with Gilligan around we may never get off this island." Said Ginger fluffing her hair.

"He does really make a mess of things" replied the Professer solemly.

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyones heads turned to the piggy tail wearing young Kansas farm girl. "Can you even HEAR yourselves? It was an accident, Gilligan didn't mean it and you all have no right to go yelling at him like that." Said Mary Ann hands on hips. Everyone looked slightly guilty. "Gilligan has been nothing but kind to all of you. Mr Howell who Caddys for you?"

"Gilligan."

"Mrs Howell who is always fanning you and fetching you drinks?"

"Gilligan"

"Skipper, who follows your every order and looks up to with so much admoration?"

"Gilligan"

"Ginger, who always runs erands for you, helps you practice your lines and claps louder than everyone at your performances?"

"Gilligan."

"And Professer who go's and collects your ingrediants for your experiments, gives you the most attention when your trying to teach us something and who thinks your just the smartest person he knows?"

"Gilligan."

"And a question for all of you, who trys his very hardest to make our stay on the island as comftable as possible? Who made us a bath, who fishes for dinner, who collects the fruit and sets the lobster traps, who collects the fire wood and who is the one who would do anything for anyone of us?" Asked Mary Ann quite angry at the group.

"Gilligan" everyone sighed. Everyone promptly bowed their heads in shame.

"Now why don't you all go get ready for dinner, I'm going to go find Gilligan." Mary Ann ordered as she dashed into the jungle desperate to find the lovable first mate.

…...

Mean while out in the jungle.

His legs were beginning to get tired and and his lungs were beginning to burn. Gilligan began to slow down and slowly came to a cliff face. Seeing a confy looking palm tree to sit in Gilligan promptly climbed it and snuggled in the palm fronds. Gilligan although a usually positive person couldn't help but feel utterly depressed. _He is_ just a pest, _he is _a total klutz and _he is _an absolute idiot. Gilligan thought he couldn't feel much lower than he did right now.

"Maybe it would be best if I didn't go back after all all I do is make a mess of things." Gilligan mumbled to himself. Letting the negetive thoughts take over him Gilligan promptly fell into a light sleep full of dreams of his many failings.

…...

Mean while

Mary Ann was calling and calling.

"GILLIGAN...GILLIGAN...GILLIGAN WHERE ARE YOU?"

Once again Mary Ann was answered with silence. She was worried, extremely worried. What if he got hurt, lost or he did something drastic. Trying to shake those thoughts out of her head Mary Ann continued to call.

"GILLIGAN." but it was no use she didn't get anything. Mary Ann had been looking for over an hour now and she was covered in scrapes and bruises from where she was becoming desperate to find Gilligan and not being carfull of where she was going. Mary Ann becoming very destressed, just walked silently along the jungle path as she listened for any sign of the first mate. Soon Mary Ann came to a cliff face and sat down on a rock.

"Oh where are you Gilligan? I am so worried." Sobbed Mary Ann to herself as she began to cry.

Gilligan woke up to the sound of crying and looked down from his spot in the tree to see little Mary Ann curled up in a ball on a rock crying her eyes out. Her small frame racked with sobs. It broke Gilligan's heart to see her like this, but he did not dare to move an inch.

"Oh Gilligan." Cried Mary Ann. Gilligan's eyes grew wide, did she know he was here? But then he realised that no she seemed to be talking to herself.

"Oh Gilligan they didn't mean it. They just forget sometimes, forget how absolutely wonderful you are and they get angry but they didn't mean it. Oh Gilligan I know you didn't do it on purpose and I wish you hadn't of run off I am so worried about you. Please come home." Mary Ann finished off wispering her last few words. Gilligan was completely shocked. He should have known, should have known that sweet caring Mary Ann would not blame him and not yell at him and he had not thought of her when he ran. How could he do that? Run away from the one person he truly cared about?

Watching Mary Ann's small frame shake from sobs Gilligan couldn't take it anymore. "I'm okay." Gilligan spoke out. Mary Ann's head wipped up at the sound of his voice.

"Gilligan is that you?" she asked looking up in to the trees trying to find him. A small frantic hopefull look on her face along with wet tear tracks down the sides of her face.

"Yes its me." Gilligan proceeded to climb down from the palm tree and stand infront of the still girl. "I'm sorry Mary Ann I didn't mean to-" WAM Gilligan was cut off by Mary Ann jumping him and rapping her arms around tightly and snuggeling her head into his chest.

"Don't apologise please Gilligan." Wispered Mary Ann to Gilligan as she held him tight. "Did you hear everything I said?"

"Did you mean it Mary Ann?" asked Gilligan looking down at the girl rapped around him.

"Every word." With that Gilligan wrapped his arms around the small girl and snuggeled his head into her neck and inhaling the smell of coconuts, sweat and something very unieckly Mary Ann and Gilligan found it soothing. "Oh Gilligan I am so glad you are all right I was so worried." Gilligan smiled to himself at her concern for him.

"It's alright Mary Ann I'm safe, I'm here," He said pulling away and looking at the girl. Gilligan's eyes widened at the sight of her, until now he hadn't noticed all the scrapes and bruises, she was even bleeding in a few places.

"What happened Mary Ann? How did you get hurt? What happened?" asked Gilligan panicking. Mary Ann just giggled as Gilligan began to get frantic checking her whole body for more injuries.

"It's okay Gilligan it's just a few scrapes, I was so worried about you I got a little panicky there." Replied Mary Ann with a warm smile. Gilligan just looked guilty.

"Gee Mary Ann I'm sorry for running off I must of scared you." Said Gilligan and in a very un Gilligan action took both her hands in his.

"I was scared but its okay now I found you. Gilligan everytime you run I promise to come and find you." Mary Ann grinned and Gilligan grinned. Suddenly Gilligan became very nervous and fidgety and he would look anywhere but at Mary Ann but still keeping her hands firmly in his.

"What's wrong Gilligan?" asked Mary Ann trying to get him to look at her.

"W-well you s-see Mary Ann...I-I k-kind of w-want to do do s-something...but but I-I'm not very good a-at it." Gilligan stuttered out glancing quickly up at Mary Ann to see a warm incouraging smile on her face.

"And what would that be Gilligan?" Asked Mary Ann tilting her head in a iresistably adorable way.

"I-I w-want t-t-t-to..." Gilligan gulped and looked at a very interesting speck of mud on his shoe. "kiss you" it came out as a tiny wisper and if Mary Ann hadn't of been listening so intently she would have missed it.

"Then just give it a try." wispered back Mary Ann with a smile. Steeling up his courage and being built up by Mary Ann's warm smile Gilligan leaned in slowly and time seemed to stand still.

Mary Ann's lips were soft on his and like nothing he had felt before. Not a squishy frocefull kiss like Ginger's, no this was different. Gilligan could feel his whole body fill with a happy tingely feeling as fireworks went off in his head. For Mary Ann it was just like she dreamed, sweet and soft and so very Gilligan, just the way she liked it. A little too soon for Gilligan's liking they pulled apart and smiled shyly at each other.

"C-c-can...c-can I...again?" asked Gilligan shyly smiling.

"Ofcourse Gilligan you don't need to ask." With that Gilligan leaned in for another warm sweet kiss.

Gilligan smiled and Mary Ann smiled both knowing that this was the start of something new for them and that if Gilligan ever ran away again Mary Ann would come and look for him.

A little one shot I had stuck in my head that I thought I might share. I am still working on my other story I just really had to get this down. I think it is a sweet little MAG story. Please tell me what you think by hitting that little review button that I love so much.

Tomboy author out


End file.
